Twenty-First Century Language
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: Nico and Hazel don't exactly understand the way the 21st Century works, especially the language and slang terms. Though they've stopped with Hazel, Percy and Leo continue to "teach" Nico until one day at breakfast. Rated "T" because I'm a paranoid person.


_I do NOT own the characters of the HoO/PJO series._

 ***A/N: I usually include Leo in my stories and just assume that he came back at some point.**

* * *

Though he was slightly more knowledgeable than his sister, both Nico and Hazel weren't very well versed in the twenty-first century. A lot of the terms confused them and everyone knew how easily scandalized they were. Hazel would usually end up fanning her flushed face and Nico would blush madly and ramble off in Italian. Unfortunately because of their confusion, people— namely Percy and Leo— would often tell them the wrong meanings to different slang terms. Both underworld children would end up, more often than not, confused and flustered when their other friends or boyfriends would just stare at them when they repeated things incorrectly. Eventually the boys did stop.. well, for Hazel at least. After Nico and Frank got after them for confusing the poor girl and ruining her innocence, they quickly agreed to stop. It was most likely because Nico threatened to cut off their limbs and chain them in the Fields of Punishment if they didn't stop messing with his sister's brain. Of course, the two boys didn't really intend to stop with Nico. But all good things must come to an end.

* * *

That morning, Nico was busy eating a balanced breakfast, under the instructions of his boyfriend. As annoying as it was, Nico secretly found it endearing that Will was constantly looking out for his health. As he was just about to put some scrambled eggs in his mouth, Percy and Leo came walking over and sat down with him. They had smirks on their faces meaning that Nico was in for some merciless teasing, most likely about Will or the fact that Percy wasn't his type.

"Hey, Neeks!" Leo greeted him.

"Don't call me that," Nico muttered. He had allowed only three people to call him "Neeks". Leo was not one of them.

"Hey, Nico," Percy said. Nico nodded at him. He frowned when he saw that both boys had only two glasses of juice with them. Leo held an orange one that didn't quite look like orange juice while Percy had a cup of juice that was a deep red color.

"Is that all you're eating for breakfast?" he asked.

They shook their heads, "We already had it."

"So, then… what's with the juice?"

Leo grinned, "We want you to take a sip of each and tell us which you like better."

Nico shrugged as Leo handed him the orange drink. He sipped it and was right about the fact that it wasn't orange juice. It was however sweet and delicious. "What is this?"

"Sunny D," Leo supplied, smiling. Percy handed him the drink that he was holding on to. Nico sipped that one but found it to taste a little bitter.

"And this one?"

"It's Ocean Spray's cranberry juice."

"So?" Leo said. Nico shrugged and pointed to the orange one and frowned when Leo began laughing hysterically at Percy. Percy on the other hand did not look amused. Nico shrugged and begin to drink the glass of Sunny D.

Leo snorted, "Well, someone's thirsty." He burst into laughter as Nico frowned at him.

"What?"

Percy and Leo just shook their heads and left, although Nico was sure he heard Percy pout, "How am I not his type?"

* * *

He sat there bewildered until Reyna and his boyfriend came over and sat at his table. He smiled at them both and they smiled back. They only lost the smiles when they noticed that Nico had three glasses of liquid at his table. Will set his glass of water down and crossed his arms.

"Why do you have two cups of unhealthy juice here?" he demanded.

Nico frowned, "Percy and Leo brought them over and asked me which one I liked better."

Reyna frowned, "Why would they ask that?"

Nico shrugged, "I don't know. Leo thought it was kind of funny and Percy just pouted because I picked the one that Leo had in his hand over Percy's." He pointed at the half-drunken glass of Sunny D.

"What are they?" Reyna asked him. Will chose that moment to take a big drink of water.

"Uh, Sunny D and Ocean Spray Cranberry Juice. I liked the Sunny D better."

Reyna's eyes widened as Will spit out his water and began coughing. Everyone looked over at them. Nico scowled and the campers turned back to whatever they were doing earlier.

"Am I missing something?"

"How hard was Leo laughing?" Reyna asked crossing her arms, eyes narrowing.

"Uhm, pretty hard and Percy was pouting and saying something about him not being my type… again. When I drank more of the Sunny D, Leo laughed and said that I was thirsty." Will did another spit take at that. Reyna got up and stormed off.

"Is something wrong?" Nico asked, still confused. Will leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Nico's face turned tomato red and he began rambling off in Italian with wide eyes. Will couldn't help but find that simply adorable.

* * *

Later, Annabeth and Calypso asked Reyna why their boyfriends were tied upside down, each by a single ankle, in Thalia's Pine tree. Their weapons lay a considerable distance away from their reach. When Reyna told them why, the girls decided to leave them there. Only Jason was kind enough to fly up there… hours later to get them down.


End file.
